Rieki o nensho
by narufnatic114
Summary: when naruto and frends are draged down a rageing river and stumbel acrose someting that will change ther lifes forever AU,yaio,hentai,lemons,gore don't like dont read.


Chapter 1

It was a scorching hot day as a young boy was chased through konoha his blond hair wiping in the wind as a group of slightly older kids ran after him shouting after him, calling him a demon child a monster and freak. Two suddenly stop to through rocks at him causing the boy to run faster barely dogging the rocks causing the kids to laugh at him.

Naruto's pov

(I have to hurry up I can't let them catch me or they'll beat me up again. I can't get blood on these cloths I have to where them to the academy and I don't want to make takami sensei suspicious after last time). A rock sails by nearly hitting his head "Dam it asshole you culda killed me".

"That was the point dumbass so stay still so I can hit you; my dad says that if I can hurt you good he'll buy me the neko-man action figure". Running forward the ground suddenly falls from view casing a massive splash as I fall into the river that I failed to notice while dodging the rocks. The other kids just point and laugh.

"Ha can't swim demon well to bad, do you think that I'll still get the action figure if I tell him I pushed him in", the leader of the group asks.

"He might rono if I don't tell him it was me first".

"Hay get back hear".

Smirking they run of smiling, oblivious to me as I get pulled further down stream. As I struggle to stay afloat I see a group of kids my age sitting in a group at the edge of the bank. (They probably wont help but I have to try any way)," HELP PLEAS I CANT SWIM". My vision blurs for a minute as I'm dragged under. I can feel the last of my breath escaping me as I fight to reach the surface my last thought flouts to the front of my mind as I start to blackout ("I guess they win") with a dark grin I let go and start to sink.

"Come on he's drowning we got to help him".

Hu what's that…

"Pleas be careful kiba" calls out the one with blond hair.

"I will ino just come-on and pull with more the currant is faster than it look's" the one called kiba grunts as he manages to grab my arm.

"All right every one grab on and pull harder", an unknown voice call's.

Troublesome as if the clan's meeting wasn't bad enough, a male voice mumbles.

I herd that shikamaru just shut up and grab on, ok on the count of three one….two….three pull. The pulling on my arms increases as the river tries to sweep me past the one holding my arm nearly fall's in himself but was quickly pulled back by the others.

My head surfaces as they start to pull me onto the bank fighting agents the currants.

"Where nearly their just a little harder", a quiet voice says almost a wisper be for suddenly increasing in volume," kiba-san watch out.

The waning comes too late as the bank beneath him crumbles dropping him into the rivers icy depths, they scream as they all get dragged along with kiba. "Don't let go or we'll get separated by the currants". I hear someone yell trying to be herd over the crashing sound of the river.

What seams like hours later We have been dragged far away from the public park next to the clan district and are now closer to the shinobe training grounds meaning the river was deeper and the currants where faster.

"Every one try and swim just a little bit longer". Call's out the one with pink hair.

I'm currently wedged between her and kiba as they try to keep me afloat.

"Sakura's right we have to keep on trying", kiba encouraged.

"I'm so sorry that you all got dragged into this mess" I apologized.

"Its fine look the river is getting smaller now" the chubby one called choji trying to re-ashore me for what seemed like the seventh time but as the river thinned out the currant became stronger.

We pass all sorts of training grounds, some full of tree's others are plain flat packed earth with training posts. Up ahead there seems to be a sine.

"Hay what dose that sine say" I yell pointing.

"It reads training ground 56".the one with a high collard coat and glasses calmly states.

Shit, the lazy one shouts.

"Shika what's wrong", asked ino looking tired and on the verge of a panic attack, "is there something bad about this training ground".

"No it's not this one its training ground 60".shikamaru clarifies.

"What's up with training ground 60"? Asked kiba.

My mum once told me that one of the most beautiful training grounds in konoha is training ground 60, my mother was originally from the land of waterfalls so when my farther proposed he took her their.

(Why would he take her to a training ground just because she's from the land of waterfalls?) For a second my hart stopped,"shikamaru do you mean to say that we are currently heading for a waterfall" I ask a sense of dread rising in my trough.

"Yes"

In a panic we all tried to swim for the bank are tired legs gaining a boost of vitality. Unfortunately for us just as we where about to make are last ditch effort we where sucked under some bushes and into complete darkness.

"Dam the river must go under ground and come out as the water fall". Shikamaru cursed.

"Byakugan!"

I beryl heard the shout over the river echoing in the tunnel but shino reacted first.

"Hinata-san can you see any thing".

"Ha..Hai shino-kun we are safe for the moment but I cannot see that far yet", Hinata replies.

"Hinata can you see a way to escape", sakura asks in desperation.

"S..sor..rry Sakura-san there seems to be no, wait! There seems to be a ledge a few feet before us If we can grab on to it we may be able to save are self's". Hinata says half stuttering half shivering.

"Hinata tell us when and we can grab on", Shino says.

(Get ready) I think trying to listen over the noise of the water witch is reaching a defining roar as we approached the water fall.

I nearly miss Hinata's call of now and I barely grab on in time,

Swinging my way up I make shore the people next to me gets a hold on the ledge and starts to pull myself up just as I get on to the shore I manage to catch the sound of scrabbling and reach out just in time to help sakura up.

"Thanks naruto you saved me there" she says through the darkness.

"No problem your sakura", I say smiling.

Think of it as repayment for dragging you in this situation. If it wasn't for me you would all be safe not trapped in a cave. I mumble thankful for the darkness covering my blushing.

"Don't sweat it" says kiba from just to my left.

"Bb..be careful don't move and ill guild you away from the edge" hinata calls her voice echoing in the cave.

"Hai thanks for the help" I say for all of us with a small smile as I shift about in my tattered shirt. "hay aren't you guys in the other class in the academe iruka senses class right" I say realizing why they seem so familiar. "I'm in takami senses class".

"What now I recognize you". ino exclaimed.

"Yhe aren't you the one that spends all his time alone because" everyones perants say you're a mon..ow shino that was my shin. Kiba yelped.

"I apologies kiba-san I was aiming for your foot", Shino said in a monition voice.

"hay every one grab hands and follow me hinata says she's found something" choji exclaimed managing to avoid bumping in to use as are outlines appear as are eye's adjust to the dark.

"Ok" we all say before making are way towards are destination, I can see the silhouette of a girl near what I assume is the back of the cave. "Hay what's up" I ask as we approach making her jump.

"Geez don't make us jump like that" exclaimed hinata.

We all wince as the shout is amplified by the eco.

"Sorry I didn't mean to shout so load", She says meekly.

"Its ok" I say voicing my acceptance of her apologue.

"Yhe Hinata its not your fault where all jumpy after that" says ino as she and who I assume is sakura put their arms on her shoulders.

"Hinata-san what is it that you've found". Shino politely asked.

"It seems to bee a door covered in what appears to be seals". she exclaimed.

"Can you tell what the seals do or if they are active" I ask.

"No sorry naruto I cannot tell what they are for but I can tell they are inactive", she explains.

"Is there an opening mechanism it might lead to safety" sakura say's with a voice full of hope.

"The door's opening switch is a rock just to the left of you choji". Hinata points out just as hopeful.

"What do you think shikamaru" choji asks?

"Can you see anything like paper bomb's on the door" is the reply directed at hinata.

"No there don't seem to bee any" hinata replies sounding more fatigued by the second.

"Hinata are you okay" choji asks.

"Its okay choji-san but I can not keep the Byakugan active for much longer".

"Isn't that what your using to see in the dark hinata if that stops working will be trapped with no hope of escape", I panic terror rising in my thought. "We have to open the door its are only hope of survival", I exclaim.

"I agree with naruto", kiba says "we have to open that door and fast".

"That is the logical solution", replied shino

"We agree" say choji, ino and sakura

"Troublesome" sigh's shikamaru.

"Ok choji just move your foot to the left a little bit and step on the small rock sticking out", hinata directs.

"All right" he replies nervously before theirs a scraping nose and a burst of dry air and a thunk as the door opens the hallway before us lit by to already burning lanterns.


End file.
